The New Generation: The Discovery
by Arielle1
Summary: A new generation comes to be
1. The New Generation: The Discovery

A New Generation  ****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except: Sydney, Matt, Brian, Nick, Randy, Devon and Julie.

A New Generation

The Discovery

Kimberly Hart was in her room going through some stuff she found when she moved back to Angel Grove that she'd never gotten a chance to unpack _"I can't believe it took me twenty years to get to this." _She thought to her self as she pulled things out of a box.

She reached in and pulled out a small pink velvet bag; she opened the bag and pulled out a wristband with tiny buttons on the top _"My communicator! I thought I lost this when I moved to Florida."_ It was her only way of remembering her days as the Pink Power Ranger.

She closed her eyes as she remembered the last fight the Power Rangers had fought as she had seen it. It was against Divatox who had grown to the size of the Mega Zord the two giants battled each other for what seemed like forever till the Mega Zord shot a lazer beam that caused the defeat of Divatox.

That had also been the last week she had spent with Tommy Oliver tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she remembered the last time she saw Tommy.

"Kim I have something to tell you." He had said that night as they sat in his car. 

"What is it?" she had asked turning in her seat to face him.

"Well you know how I've been racing here in Angel Grove." He said.

"Yeah."

"Well I'm going to be going to out of town races and I think it would be better if we put our relationship on hold till I have enough time to devote myself souly to you." He said looking into her eyes.

"Are you saying you want to break up?" she asked.

"Well not exactly." He said.

"I'm just saying I don't want to… We tried to keep our relationship going when you went to Florida and that didn't work very well so we should just put our relationship on hold till I get back." He replied, that had been the last time Kim saw Tommy alone.

"Mom." Kim quickly put the communicator back in the bag when she heard her daughter calling to her from the doorway of the room.

"Yeah." Kim stood up and turned to face her daughter.

"Mom do you know where my new shoes are?" she asked pushing her brown hair behind her back, Sydney had the same shade of brown hair Kim had and the same eyes, she had the same build since she took gymnastics like her Kim had.

"Aren't they in your closet." Kim replied.

"Oh mom I found this in the attic." Sydney said walking closer to Kim "Who is he?" she handed Kim a picture of her and Tommy. "Is he…"

"No he's not your father." Kim's husband had left Kim and Sydney when Sydney was two so Sydney didn't remember her father "He's just a boy I knew."

"Oh. Well I've gotta go meet Julie in a few minutes at the Juice Bar." She replied smoothing out her pink jeans.

"Ok have fun." Kim said putting the photo on her nightstand.

***

"Oh god this is so boring!" Devon Taylor declared collapsing on the couch.

"Hey it's not my fault my dad hasn't fixed the TV yet." Randy Desantos said. 

"How long has your TV been broken Randy?" Nick Park asked. 

"Uh about a week." Randy said looking at his two best friends.

"Well why don't we go over my house and watch TV." Devon suggested jumping off the couch and doing a dance move his father had taught him, he got his coordination from his father Zack and his kindness from his mother Aisha.

"He has a good idea." Randy said pushing back his blond hair; he got his blond hair and slight Australian accent from his mother Katherine and his sense of humor, karate skills and his appetite from his father Rocky.

"I'd rather go play baseball." Nick said rolling a baseball around in his hands, he got his karate skills from his father Adam and his baseball skills from his mother Tanya, even though his mother was African American his skin wasn't as dark as Devon's and wasn't as light as Randy's.

"Yeah we could do that." Randy said, "I mean what have we done all summer."

"We've sat here watching TV." Nick replied. 

"Yeah let's go play baseball." Devon said, the three teens got up and started to go out the door.

"Ya know I'm starting to think my dad isn't fixing the TV so he can get us out of the house." Randy said as they left the house.

"Maybe." Nick said.

***

Billy Cranston stood over a headstone with his son Brian at his side.

"I love you mom." Brian whispered he could feel tears coming to his eyes.

"Let's go." Billy said putting his hand on Brian's shoulder.

"Ok." Brian said, it had been twelve years since Brian's mother died, and Billy and Brian always went to her grave on the anniversary of her death. 

When they got in the car Brian fixed his blue shirt then sat back. 

"Do you want me to drop you off somewhere?" Billy asked.

"No I have to study." Brian replied.

"Study?" Billy asked "But it's summer."

"I know but I want to be ready when school starts." Brian said.

Billy looked at his son he looked just like him when he was seventeen Brian had the same blond hair and hazel eyes and intelligence. 

"Ok." Billy said starting the car.

Brian looked at his dad "What's wrong?"

"I just don't want you to spend so much time studying that you let the world pass you by." Billy replied.

Brian sighed "Ok you win drop me off at Matt's his dad is teaching him some new karate stuff." 

"That's better. I haven't spent time with Tommy in a while anyway." Billy said.

***

"When you do that move kick higher." Tommy Oliver instructed "Like this." He kicked the air "Now you do it."

Matthew took a karate stance then kicked at the air like his father had.

"Good now…" he trailed off when he heard the doorbell "Be right back." Tommy ran up the stairs from the basement.

Matthew flopped down on the couch that was in the furnished basement, Tommy had been teaching him a new karate move before the doorbell rang.

"He's downstairs." He heard his father say from upstairs, he heard footsteps above his head them on the stairs then he saw Brian at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Brian what's up?" Matt asked getting up off the couch. 

"Nothing much we just came back from visiting my mothers grave." Brian replied raking his hands through his mass of blond hair.

"Oh." Matt gave his friend a weak smile, Matt knew what it was like not having a mother his mother had left when he was young, "So where's your dad?"

"He's upstairs talking with your dad." Brian replied sitting down on the blue beanbag chair across from the couch where Matt had returned.

Matt readjusted his red shirt then pulled the elastic from his shoulder length brown hair then pulled it back in a ponytail again "So how have you been?"

"Oh I've been fine." Brian replied "You know Sydney Hart?"

"Uh yeah she sat behind me in science." Matt replied "What about her?"

"Well Julie Scott told Randy that Sydney told her that she thinks you're cute." Brian said.

"No way!" Matt's dark brown eyes were wide "Who told you this?"

"Randy." Brian replied.

"Wow. Maybe I should call her or something." Matt said.

"Maybe." Brian replied.

***

_"Where is that girl?" _Julie Scott thought to herself as she waited at the juice bar.

"Hey Julie sorry I'm late." Came Sydney's voice from behind her.

"Hi what took so long?" Julie asked as Sydney sat down across from her.

"I was talking to my mom I found this in some of her old things." Sydney replied putting a picture on the table.

Julie took the picture and examined it "That's Matt's father." She put the picture back on the table "You know Oliver."

Sydney's eyes widen "My mom dated Matt's dad! Oh my god!"

"Wow." Julie said pushing her black silky hair behind her back; Julie got her oriental looks from her mother Trini and her determination from her father Jason. "This is incredible."

Sydney lowered her voice "My moms going out in a little while and she has two boxes of stuff in her room from when she moved back here after those Pan Global games she was in. Maybe we can go to my house and look through them see if we can find anything else about her and Matt's father." 

Julie could see the mischievous look in her friend's eyes "You're on."

"Let's go." The two girls got up and left the Juice Bar.

***

"How long have we been cruising around space?" Rita Repulsa asked leaning back in the main chair of Serpantera. 

"Oh stop whining." Lord Zedd said turning to look at her, Lord Zedd, Rita and their henchmen had been roaming around space for about nineteen years since they had blown the Machine Empire into little pieces of scrap metal. 

"Lord Zedd, Rita I have just found out something about Earth." Goldar growled coming into the control room of Serpantera.

"Well what is it?" Rita asked getting up off the chair.

Before Goldar could reply Rita's brother Rito rushed in "Sis there's no more power rangers on Earth." He blurted out.

Rita's eyes lit up "What? No more power rangers. How long?" 

"Uh. Let Goldar handle that." Rito said. 

"Well Goldar how long?" Lord Zedd asked.

"About seventeen years." Goldar replied.

"And we're only hearing about this now." Rita said pacing around the control room.

"Well your evilness there is a delay since we're in space." Goldar replied "This is the perfect time to go back and conquer it."

Rita paced around for a few minutes "He's right IT'S TIME TO CONQUER EARTH!"

***

Sydney and Julie were in Kimberly's bedroom searching through the two boxes on the floor.

"Find anything?" Sydney asked. 

"Nothing but pictures." She replied.

Sydney pulled a pink diary out of the box and started flipping through it till she stopped at an excerpt from the year 1993 "Oh my god!" 

Julie stopped and moved over to Sydney "What?"

"Listen to this." Sydney said "The day started out normal I went to school, I went to the juice bar, I practiced my bar routine, then there was an unexplaned earthquake but that's not the weirdest thing that happened. The weirdest thing was that me, Jason, Trini, Billy, and Zack have been chosen to be a team of superheroes called The Power Rangers." The two girls looked at each other neither spoke a word.

Sydney finally broke the silence "My mom was a Power Ranger."

****

To be Continued 


	2. The New Generation: The Decision

A New Generation part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except: Sydney, Matt, Brian, Nick, Randy, Devon and Julie.

A/N: this is the sequel to "The Discovery"

****

A New Generation part 2

The Decision

"Sydney why did you ask us all to come here?" Randy asked, After Sydney had read that excerpt from Kim's diary she read further and found out more so her and Julie decided to call the others over.

Sydney cleared her throat the diary still in her hands "I found out something in my moms old diary that I think all of you should know."

Matt looked at Sydney with a look of concern in his eyes "What is it?"

"Ok let me start at the beginning.' She said opening the diary to a page she had book marked "This is from the fall of 1993 I already read it to Julie so she knows."

"The day started out normal I went to school, I went to the juice bar, I practiced my bar routine, then there was an unexplained earthquake but that's not the weirdest thing that happened. The weirdest thing was that me, Jason, Trini, Billy, and Zack have been chosen to be a team of superheroes called The Power Rangers." When she finished reading she flipped to another part of the diary.

"What does that have to do with us?" Nick asked pointing at Randy then at himself. 

"And me?" Matt asked, Brian & Devon had a look of shock on their faces.

"My dad and his dad p...power rangers." Devon said in disbelief "I read about them in the newspaper articles in the library computer they saved the earth from destruction many times."

"You still didn't say what this has to do with me, Matt, and Randy." Nick reminded her.

"Ok listen to this Today after a fight with the evil green ranger Jason destroyed the sword that Rita gave him that made him evil, so now Tommy is one of us a good power ranger." When Sydney finished she looked up at Matt who now had the same look on his face as Devon and Brian.

"M…m…m…my dad." He managed to say.

"And this; Jason, Zack, and Trini left today for the Peace Conference in Switzerland but not before transferring the power to Rocky, Adam, and Aisha who are now the new red, black, and yellow rangers." Nick and Randy now had the same look on their faces as the others.

"My mom too." Devon now looked completely shocked.

"I wonder if my mom knows?" Nick and Randy said in unison.

"I'm pretty sure they do." Julie said.

"I have decided to go to Florida to practice for the pan global games I will give my power coin to Katherine." Sydney continued she flipped to another page "Kat called me today there's a new yellow ranger her name is Tanya Sloan I hope to get to know her when I go back to Angel Grove." She closed the diary but didn't put it down.

"Wow." Randy breathed the word "This is mind blowing."

"Yeah I know." Nick agreed. 

"What do we do know? Tell our parents we know?" Matt asked.

"I don't know." Julie said "But all I know is we can't tell anyone else." 

"She's right." Brian said he looked down at his watch "Oh I've gotta go."

"Yeah we do too." Devon said pointing at Nick, Randy then himself.

"Me too." Julie said, Sydney walked her friends to the door then went back to where Matt was.

"This is weird but also cool." He said when Sydney returned to the room.

"I know." She said sitting down next to him.

"Now what was it that you wanted to tell me?" he asked, Sydney had asked Matt to stay so she could tell him about her mother and his father.

"Well apparently when my mom and your dad where power rangers they were going out with each other for a while till my mom went to Florida and even after she returned here." Sydney said.

"Wow." Matt said.

"I found some pictures of them." She said handing Matt a stack of pictures.

"Wow." He said looking through the pictures "You look just like your mom when she was seventeen." He smiled at her.

"And you your dad." She returned the smile then she reached behind him and took his brown ponytail in her hand "You have the same hair your dad has." She let strands of hair fall through her fingers; he took her wrist and looked into her eyes.

Her heart started beating faster as she looked into his warm brown eyes, their faces were inches apart now Matt leaned in closer and kissed her, she returned the kiss as they kissed the pictures fell to the floor.

***

"It's just as I remembered it." Rita declared, they had just finished moving back into Lord Zedd's palace on the moon.

"Yeah except for a few cobwebs here and there." Rito said coming into the throne room.

"I think there's cobwebs in your head." Goldar growled. 

"Enough now to decide how to conquer Earth." Zedd said sitting down on his throne.

"Finster!" Rita called. 

"Yes." The little dog-faced creature said.

"Make me a new batch of putties. A really strong batch of putties." She replied rubbing her hands together "It's time to get revenge on Earth."

***

"Alpha I detect a disturbance in the morphing grid." Zordon boomed from his tube in the Power Chamber.

The little robot pressed a few buttons then looked up at the big head "Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi! Zordon, Rita and Zedd are back."

"Alpha quick get the rangers here." Zordon demanded.

"But Zordon they're adults now." Alpha said.

"I know but we need them here." Zordon said.

"Alright Zordon." Alpha pressed a few minutes then in ten flashes of multi colored light the old rangers stood confused in the center of the Power Chamber.

"What the…" Adam said looking around.

"How did we get here?" Kat asked holding onto Rocky's arm.

"Rangers we need your help." Zordon boomed from his tube in front of them.

"What?" Tanya asked, "Help?"

"Yes Lord Zedd and Rita are back and they found out there are no Power Rangers so they are going to try and conquer Earth."

"But Zordon how can we help?" Tommy asked, Kim glanced over to him he hadn't changed one bit over almost twenty years.

"Your children." 

"Our children! No way!" Zack exclaimed, "They don't even know we were the Power Rangers."

"Your children are the only ones who can accept the power." Zordon declared.

"Why is it only our children?" Aisha asked.

"Because your children carry the power in their blood." Alpha said. 

"Zordon we're gonna have to think about this." Jason said looking at the others.

"Jase's right." Tommy said "We need to think about this before we make a decision." 

"Alright you'll have till tomorrow morning." Zordon said "I'll teleport you here then and you'll tell me your decision." 

***

Kim twirled her rings around her fingers nervously as she approached the lake where Tommy was standing staring out at the lake "Tommy." She said. 

He turned to face her "Kim!" he looked shocked "What are you doing here?"

"I asked Jason if he knew where you were and he told me you were here." She replied "So what have you been up to?"

He sat down on the ground "Oh the usual you know I quit racing, got married, had a son, got divorced." 

"You too?" she asked sitting down next to him.

"Huh?" he didn't understand her question_ "Wow she still looks just as beautiful as she did last time I saw her."_ He thought as he looked at her.

"I mean you got divorced too." She said plucking some grass. 

He looked at her sympathetically "Yeah when Matthew was two. What about you?"

"When Sydney was two. Brad, that's his name didn't want a family one day I woke up and he was gone along with all his clothes and his car all he left was a note." Kim replied. 

"Oh Kim." Tommy said laying his hand on her shoulder.

"What about you?" she asked looking into his warm brown eyes.

"Marissa, that's her name didn't like living in the house we were living in." he said.

"Where were you living?" Kim asked.

"In my parents house. Well not with my parents they gave me the house when they retired and moved to Florida." He replied.

"So what happened? Did she just leave?" Kim asked.

"She said that if we didn't find someplace else to live she was going to ask for a divorce. Yeah it sounds dumb I know. She just wanted a place that was ours but I couldn't move from my house." Tommy said. 

Kim smiled sympathetically "Oh."

"Hey it's ok." He thought for a minute "Want to go get a bite to eat or catch a movie?"

"Are you asking me out?" she asked jerking her head in his direction.

"Yeah." When he smiled his handsome face lit up. 

Kim looked around "Tommy do you realize this is where you first asked me out?" 

Tommy looked around "Hey your right. It was a lot easier this time then the first time."

Kim stood up "Yeah and this time there's no putties getting ready to grab you."

"Yeah." He stood up "So is it a date?"

"Sure why not." Kim smiled, Tommy reached out and she took her hand they walked towards his car hand in hand. 

***

"Finster are you done with my putties yet?" Rita called walking into Finster's lab where he made his monsters.

"Almost." He replied as he put pieces of clay into a mold "Just a few more."

"Good." She walked out into the throne room "Goldar, Rito get ready to go down to Earth for an attack."

"Yes your evilness." Goldar growled.

"When do you want us to go down?" Rito asked.

"When I say to." Rita replied "And not a moment sooner."

***

Tommy and Kim were walking up the steps to Kim's house that night, The windows were black. 

"I wonder where Sydney is?" Kim looked at her watch "It's after nine."

"Did she go out somewhere?" Tommy asked.

Kim unlocked the door "I don't know maybe." They walked into the kitchen where a note was lying on the table.

Kim picked up the note and read it out loud _"Hey mom I'm staying over Julie's house tonight see ya in the morning."_

"Well I guess we know where she is." Tommy replied.

"Maybe you should call Matthew and tell him where you are." Kim suggested. 

"Nah he's over Rocky's house Randy's having a party." He replied.

"Oh." 

"Well I'd better go." Tommy said uncertainly.

"Oh." Kim thought for a few minutes "You could stay here tonight if you want."

Tommy took Kim's hands "What about Sydney?"

"She's over Julie's house she won't be back till tomorrow afternoon." Kim replied as she gazed into Tommy's eyes.

"Oh right. Well then why not." He replied.

She put her hands on his shoulders "Good." 

Tommy put his hand on her cheek and tilted her head up to his, she moved closer to him and closed her eyes. 

When they kissed they realized that they would never be apart again.

***

The next morning all the rangers were in the Power Chamber ready to tell Zordon their decision. 

"Well rangers what have you decided?" Zordon asked.

"Well we all talked this morning and we decided that we should give our children the opportunity to be something like we were." Jason said.

"Are you all sure? You know that anything could happen." Zordon said.

"Zordon we knew that when we became power rangers." Tanya said.

"Yes Zordon we're sure." Kat said.

"Alpha please teleport the new rangers here." Zordon said, Alpha pressed a few buttons then seven beams of white light entered the Power Chamber.

In the middle of the floor stood seven dazed teens.

"Where are we?" Randy asked looking around till he spotted Rocky and Kat "Mom dad!"

Brian looked around at the old rangers then at Zordon and Alpha "Is this the Command Center?" 

"This is the Power Chamber welcome." Zordon said.

"Wow this place is incredible!" Nick said, "I've been wondering what this place looked like since yesterday."

"What do you mean since yesterday? How did you find out about this place?" Adam asked.

Sydney spoke up first "Yesterday me and Julie were going through my mom's stuff and we found her old diary that said you all were rangers." 

"Sydney! What were you doing in my stuff?" Kim asked.

"I wanted to see if I could find out anything else about you and Matthew's father." She replied.

"Well did you find anything?" Kim asked.

"No just some pictures." Sydney said.

"Well if that's all then I'm not that mad but next time ask me." Kim said, "So you found my diary that said we were rangers."

"But what are we doing here?" Devon asked running both hands through his short braids, which he did when he was curious about something.

"You have been chosen like your parents before you to take on the name of the Power Ranger." As Zordon spoke a table with six wrist devices and a staff lit up.

The seven teens stepped up to the table, they each took a turbo morpher. 

"Sydney Hart you're the pink turbo ranger." Zordon said.

"Julie Scott you're the yellow turbo ranger"

"Brian Cranston you're the blue turbo ranger."

"Nick Park you're the green turbo ranger."

"Devon Taylor you're the black turbo ranger."

"Randy Desantos you're the gold ranger."

"And Matthew Oliver you're the red turbo ranger, and like your father you are the leader of the Power Ranger Turbo."

Matthew looked at his gloved hands "Wow this is cool!" they each removed their helmets.

"Yeah this is awesome!" Randy agreed, before anyone could say anything the alarm went off.

"What's that?" Julie asked looking up at Zordon.

"That's the alarm that alerts us that Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd have sent down a monster." 

"Rangers look into the viewing globe." Alpha said, Rangers past and present peered into the viewing globe to see more then a dozen putties, tengas, Goldar, and Rito terrorizing people in the park.

Tommy turned and looked at the new generation of Power Rangers "Well here's your chance to show us you've got."

"Right! Come one guys!" Matthew said "Shift into Turbo!"

***

The seven new rangers appeared in the park where Goldar and the others were causing damage.

"Hey dog face leave those people alone!" Brian yelled. 

"Yeah why don't you pick on someone your own size." Matt said.

"Like you." Goldar said charging at the red ranger. 

Matt reached for his gun "Guys spread out."

"Right." They all said, Sydney and Julie had teamed up on a few putties, Randy and Nick were throwing Rito back and forth between them, Devon and Brian were kicking some tenga butt, while Matt battled Goldar.

Goldar was getting up after being kicked into a tree by Matt "You haven't seen the last of us." He growled as they disappeared.

"Yeah we did it!" Matt said sounding excited.

"We'd better get back." Julie said.

***

A few weeks later the old and new rangers were all sitting in Kimberly's living room except Tommy.

"I wonder what Kim wants to tell us." Aisha said.

"Well after everything that has happened these last couple of weeks I think I'm ready for at least one more surprise." Matt said.

"Yeah." Sydney said, before anyone else could talk Kim and Tommy came into the room holding hands.

"So Kim what is it that you wanted to tell us?" Adam asked.

"Well Tommy do you want to tell them?" Kim asked.

Tommy looked at her "Sure. Well uh." Tommy held up Kim's hand to show a beautiful diamond ring. "We're getting married." 

Everyone got up and hugged them except Sydney and Matt who were sitting on the couch looking stunned.

"Oh and there's one more thing." Kim continued.

"What?" everyone asked.

"We're gonna have a baby!" Kim said, now Sydney and Matt were in total shock.

****

The End


End file.
